Ghost of You
by Casualty
Summary: A series of songfics about Johnny, suck at summeries


Disclaimer: I don't own Nny characters, Jhonen Vasquez own them… maybe one day I'll own something that good… but I doubt it..... '

This is a songfic to Ghost of You by Good Charlotte, also my first JTHM fic, please don't be to mean puppy eyes

I will wait until the End  
When the pendulum will swing back  
To the darker side of our hearts bleeding  
And I will save this empty place next to me

A single lone figure was lost in thought while his boot splashed through a puddle in the dark alleyway. It was pretty dark out, darker then usual. And the feeling he got. It gave him a slight chill, like he knew something was gonna happen, but what? He wondered why it gave him a chill, nothing gave him chills… not even the screams of those long gone. He paused by a building, one room caught his eye. Despite the lateness of the day, one small glow was coming from a certain window. She must be awake… I wonder if I should…. no, what's the use.

Like a grave where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together  
I have been searching for traces of what we were  
A ghost of you  
It's all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold

Why? Why did he have to go and ruin his perfect chance at almost perfect happiness? He had to give into that dam voice. Maybe he wasn't meant to feel happy… ever? Or maybe he should try harder to talk to her, if only she wouldn't freak out every time.

I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
There's nothing left of what we have at all  
so I'm pacing around this house again

In the dim light of the apartment, a girl sat depressively in front of a blank canvas. She had a mental block. Suddenly she felt that feeling that a certain someone was nearby. She peered out a corner of the window to see him standing there looking up. She fought the urge to run and hide, but something held her there. She watched him turn as if to leave, he paused one last time and stepped toward the shadows. She knew what she had to do. The only thing that could have her from fear, sickness, loneliness.

With pictures of us living on these walls.  
I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe  
And I'm wondering if its you that I feel.

Johnny's P.O.V.

As I paused to glance up at her window, I decided I'd never come here again, I guess that means I love her enough to let her go. I hope….

"I love you Devi, I guess this is a one sided goodbye" he muttered as he turned to go into the shadows of the alley, the shadows that resembled his fucked up life.

"Really?" Another voice pierced the air around me. I could've sworn that it sounded so much like her. I spun around to find her right behind me. She was fiddling around with something in her pocket. At this point I wasn't really noticing because I was shocked that I never heard her coming up behind me. How stupid was I??

"Do you Johnny?" She spoke again.

"Yes, but you hate me… so now I'll just leave you to your night walking and spying" I said in a small voice. The answer that came I didn't expect.

"I don't hate you" she paused "I fear you and I love you. You're different form all the other bastards I met. You don't take crap from anyone. But that doesn't mean you have to kill." Then she laughed. Did she find the look on my face amusing? All that shock on my face. The she pull an object from her pocket. The same one she toyed around with. A knife, pretty sharp too. I was almost tempted to take it and slice up the nearest bum I could find, then I remembered Devi was next to me…. That's when I looked up and found the dangerous glint in her eyes. I stepped back, she came forward.

Something splashed on the ground, the both of us were shocked enough to see the trail the tear left on my cheek.

"Good Bye Johnny" were the last words I ever heard come from her lips.

I'm not looking for anything but us  
Anything but what we were

The knife went in. Red liquid spurted out. I choked on the lump rising in my throat. Why? The she slumped to the ground. Eyes open yet cold and lifeless. I ran to her. Holding her head, knowing she was no longer there. The voices demand came true. The tears had come.

"Oh Devi…."

And I'm not asking for Painted memories  
I only want to know you're here

The End

AN: So how'd you like it? Please R&R begs on knees Also this Fic is gonna be a bunch of random songfics… dun dun dun chases Happy noodle boy.


End file.
